The present invention relates to a printer operable in a duplex print mode for printing images on both sides of a paper and, more particularly, to a printer capable of matching images formed on both sides of a paper in the up-and-down direction.
Generally, in a printer having the above capability, a paper carrying an image on one side or front thereof is conveyed to a turning section. The turning section turns the paper upside down by switching it backward. Subsequently, an image is formed on the other side or rear of the paper. The paper carrying the images on both sides thereof is driven out of the printer. However, because the conventional printer prints an image on the other side or rear of the paper after replacing the leading edge and the trailing edge thereof, the images printed on both sides of the paper do not agree with each other in the up-and-down direction.